¿Por que me rechazas?
by wholock87
Summary: Ash y Dawn eran novios. Pero siempre surgen complicaciones en una historia. Un nuevo tipo vino y Dawn cayó en los encantos de este. ¿Qué va a pasar entre la pareja? ¿Por qué se dio vencido el amor que se tenían? Un romance trágico, pero con final feliz


**Vaya que esto es un poco raro, desde hace un muy buen tiempo que no hago ninguna de mis actualizaciones… pero bueno, dentro de poco volveré a publicar nuevamente mis otros fic. Antes de continuar, solo aclaro que este fic es un fic que conseguí que el autor original, que es el usuario lunalitex, me dejara traducirlo. Ahora empecemos con este fic que cuando lo leí por primera vez en su idioma original, me dejo muy sorprendido y también con las ganas de llorar en el primer capítulo. Antes de empezar, esta es una traducción completa así que, a pesar de que logre mi mejor esfuerzo en traducirlo, seguramente se me paso algo así que por favor no me insulten por eso**

CAPÍTULO 1: ¿POR QUÉ ME RECHAZAS?

Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y aspiro a ser como mi padre un día, un maestro Pokémon. A pesar de que nunca lo conocí antes, yo sé que él está ahí fuera viéndome crecer a medida que aprendo.

Tengo 18 años y tengo a mi lado a esta maravillosa chica llamada Dawn. Ella tiene la más hermosa cabellera azul que he visto con los más fascinantes ojos parecidos a los de un diamante. Pero es su belleza interior lo que me hizo caer en el amor en ella.

Todo en ella es tan perfecto. Me siento muy afortunado de tenerla como mi novia. Pero todo cambió en el día de hoy, un nuevo estudiante fue transferido desde la región Unova. Todos estamos actualmente estudiando en la academia de pokémon donde aprendemos todo lo que se debe antes de salir en un largo viaje. Es el primer paso para todos los que quieren ser, tanto entrenador como coordinador pokémon, y también antes de obtener una pokédex.

Es el destino, ¿tal vez? En el momento en que llegó chico nuevo, yo podía ver los destellos en los ojos de Dawn, incluso más de lo que tenía de mí cuando nos conocimos. Sentí celos ¿Quién no lo haría cuando novia con la que lleva dos años, fija su mirada en algún otro chico que acaba de conocer? Tenían las mismas clases juntos. Esta sería mi último año en la escuela, mientras que para ellos, era su segundo el año pasado. No tengo muchos amigos a diferencia de ella, pues ella es muy popular.

Cada año, ella compite en el festival anual de la academia, ella siempre logra ganar que, a diferencia de mí, no podía entrar ni siquiera en el top 4 para los torneos de batallas pokémon. Pero ella siempre estaría allí, usando su uniforme de porrista con el que me apoya en todo momento y creo que eso es mucho mejor que conseguir el primer puesto.

Pero cuando llegó el chico nuevo, me di cuenta de que se había olvidado de mí de alguna manera. Cada mañana, siempre la esperaba en las puertas de la escuela, yo la acompañaba directo a su clase, hablábamos y nos besábamos. Pero unos días después de aquel día, algo pasó y apuesto a que todos ustedes saben lo que era. Sí, ella se reunió con ese tipo. Traté de llamar su atención cada mañana cuando se reúnen. Pero ella sólo me da un beso de despedida y me dice "te veré más tarde" Pero yo no sabía cuándo era tarde.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, ella se sentaba con ese chico nuevo. Ellos eran inseparables. Sentí angustia. Ahora, durante cada hora del almuerzo, me gustaría estar solo. Incluso ese bastardo de mi rival, Gary, que es un mujeriego tenía una novia que es fiel a él. Bueno, voy a esperar a por ella por el momento, creo que ella vendría a sus sentidos un día. Pero fue desgarrador ver a la chica que amas más que a nadie más, llegar a la escuela riendo y tomados de la mano con ese otro tipo Eso fue el colmo, así que fui hacia delante y estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo, pero algo me detuvo. Esa voz en mi cabeza me dice que la violencia no es el camino. Cedí a la voz sabiendo Dawn no le gustaría fuera a herir a su nuevo "chico".

Pero en el momento en que vi a ella, mi propia voz de alguna manera desapareció. Estaba de mal humor todo el día. Pero al ver su sonrisa y la risa de... Aunque fuera sin mí ... Creo que debería estar feliz por ella. Ella no es mía, después de todo.

Y ese día llegó. Los festivales anuales. El concurso de pokémon fue primero antes de que el torneo. Yo estoy ahí como siempre animando a Dawn para que gane. Ella se veía hermosa… dentro de mi corazón, tenía una pequeña esperanza de que tal vez todo esto era un sueño y hoy a buscarme, abrazándome de felicidad al ganar la competencia. Que iba a ser, ella puso sus ojos en el chico nuevo y corrió hacia él. Podía escuchar gritos de asombro y varias miradas de lástima se dirigieron directo hacia mi persona. Ella ni siquiera se molestó en buscarme, era como si yo no estuviera ahí. A pesar de las lágrimas amenazaron con caer, decidí por mantenerme firme. Todavía quedaba el torneo, y le demostraría a ella que soy digno de estar con ella. Pero, por desgracia, no fue así. Fui eliminado en la primera ronda por el chico nuevo.

Yo no podía quedarme en ese lugar, todos aplaudían al chico nuevo y vi como Dawn llevaba su traje de porristas para él y no para mí. Así que esto era realmente un sueño después de todo... La relación con ella era un sueño.

El torneo terminó, el chico nuevo tomo la posición de "campeón" y fue cuando lo vi. Ella estaba radiante de cara a cara. Me quebré. Corrí y corrí fuera de la escuela. Yo era un fracaso en la vida. Mi Pokémon fue gravemente herido y perdió por mi culpa. Yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para ellos.

Mi madre me miró con preocupación, pero no pude evitarlo, cerré mi puerta, yo llore todo el día y la noche en mi habitación. Dawn me abandonó después de que el nuevo tipo vino porque no podía soportar el fracaso soy.

Si te digo la verdad, antes de que ella llegara a mi vida, yo era el peor fracaso. Todo el mundo me intimidaba porque yo era estúpido y sólo tenía a pikachu y todas las formas más bajas de la evolución de mis pokémon a mi lado. Dijeron que yo era débil. Pero no me importaba, porque la elección fue de las mis pokémon. Ellos eran mis amigos y yo no los podía obligar a evolucionar, siempre y cuando estaban contentos con eso. Con mi charmander y riolu, hicimos un gran equipo de amigos.

Dawn fue quien cambió mi vida. Ella me apoyó y me dijo que yo le gustaba a causa de mi cuidado y amor por mis pokémon. Eso fue lo que vio en mí porque vio que ellos me tratan con respeto también. Su sonrisa cambió todo en mi vida. Tuve la oportunidad de entrar en el top 8, debido a todo el apoyo que me dio.

Ahora su verdadero yo finalmente salió. No me gusta en absoluto y apuesto como todos los demás, que ella me vio como un verdadero fracaso. Decidí tomar una dura decisión esa noche. Fui en busca de ella a su casa, sólo para vera y hablar con ella por última vez. Pero en el camino, la vi con ese nuevo chico coquetear por los alrededores. Si tan sólo fuera un transeúnte, yo diría que esos dos están enamorados. Les sonreí, sonreí pues ella era feliz. Me fui a la casa de Dawn después de eso. La madre de Dawn, Johanna fue una gran persona, y un gran coordinadora en el pasado. Ella me había ayudado al igual que mi mamá cuando yo estaba abajo. Quería hablarle por última vez. Toqué la puerta y allí estaba ella.

"Hola Johanna!"

"Hola Ash ¿Qué te trae por aquí, pensé que Dawn estaba contigo?" ella preguntó con curiosidad.

"¿Qué te dijo?" Ash preguntó.

"Ella dijo que iba a salir con su novio. Pero, ¿dónde está ahora? ¡No me digas que ella se lesiono...!" Su madre estaba preocupada por ella.

"señora Johanna, ¿acaso no confía en mí?"

"¡Lo hago, por supuesto! Ash, yo te confío a mi hija. Tú eres una de las personas más confiable que he conocido Ash."

Fui hacia adelante para abrazarla. Ella era como mi segunda madre. Ella siempre se preocupaba por mi cuando yo estaba triste, en las épocas en las que mi madre no estaba cerca.

"!Siempre la voy a amar!" Empecé a sollozar.

Ella me tomó en sus brazos. "Ash? ¿Qué pasa?"

Me froté los ojos y trate de controlar las lágrimas, pero no pude. "¿Podría usted por favor pasarle este mensaje a Dawn?... cuando ella regrese… usted confía en mí, así que ella va a decir que estaba conmigo… la conozco demasiado bien… pero por favor, no le digas que vine".

"¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡¿Mi hija está ahora con otro chico!?"

Negué con la cabeza. "Por favor, Johanna. Confíe en mí una vez más en esto ¿está bien?"

"Ash ... Voy a hablar con ella. Pero ... ¿Estás por romper con ella?"

Sonreí. "No. Yo no podía hacerlo… yo ya he dado todo mi amor… yo sólo espero que ella sea feliz ahora... soy un fracaso después de todo."

"¡No digas eso! Nunca aprobar a cualquier otro chico que no sea usted..."

"Gracias por todo se amor y la atención que me ha brindado... pero sólo quiero decir adiós esta última vez. Espero que lleguemos a vernos de nuevo… en algún momento… en el futuro..." Traté darle mi mejor sonrisa, pero no pude ya que había lágrimas en mis ojos.

"Ash... sabe que usted siempre va a ser el hijo que nunca tuve. Y en mi corazón, estaré esperando para que usted regrese por Dawn..."

"Yo no sé si pudiera después de esto..."

Salí de la habitación. Vi por la ventana como era que ambos se besaban, solo caminé fuera mientras veía como es que aquel chico sonreía. Corrí y corrí, en busca de algún lugar. Todos mis pokémon salieron de sus pokéball de forma involuntaria, ellos podían sentir toda mi tristeza.

"Chicos. Lo siento. No puedo incluso conseguir hacer una sola cosa correcta. Mi novia me dejó por otro hombre..." Mi voz se quebró. Yo estaba allí arrodillado delante de mis amigos pokémon.

"Pika pi..." Pikachi, al oir eso, sus orejas se empezaron a bajar.

"Maestro... 'Riolu me comunicó con su aura al mismo tiempo que se puso de rodillas delante de mí.

"Char!" Charmander sin embargo estaba más enfadado que triste.

En la última palabra dada por charmander, me sentí asombrado. Estaba muy enfadado. Inmediatamente, una luz blanca brillante lo envolvió al mismo tiempo que él se hizo más grande y más grande. Alas brotaron. Es raro ver a un pokémon evolucionado dos veces, pero con el vínculo que teníamos, puede que eso sea posible.

Charizard rugió. Yo sabía que el pokémon podía sentir nuestras emociones pero charmander quería consolarme tanto que se convirtió en un charizard para protegerme. Por eso, yo sólo podía estar agradecido con él. Agradecido de que finalmente pude escapar de la realidad. No pude verlos juntos. Mi corazón estaba totalmente roto.

"Llévame al monte plateado, charizard. Tuve suficiente de este lugar..."

Dawn Berlitz es una chica muy hermosa. Tenía a todos los hombres mirándola y también tenían una codicia para con su cuerpo. Pero fue a esos tipos a los que ella odiaba. Quería encontrar a alguien a quien le importa, y que la ame por lo que ella es y no lo que ella era. Fue en un fatídico día en la que vio a un chico llamado Ash siendo intimidado por todo el mundo. Cuando se quedó solo, ella se acercó a él para intentar hacerse su amigo.

Se llevaban muy bien. Ash en realidad era una diversión y persona amorosa dentro. Pero él no tenía mucha autoestima. Decidí animarlo con el uso de mi traje de porrista. Fue la primera vez que hice esto para un chico y Ash estaba contento con eso.

Ese día, comenzamos una relación juntos. Él era muy bonito y todo lo que quería en su novio soñado estaba allí en Ash. Hablaron y rieron juntos. Podía ver cómo es que el empezaba a tener más confianza en sí mismo hasta el día fue finalmente fue capaz de estar entre el top 8 de los mejores entrenadores del torneo anual de la academia. A pesar de que estaba triste, él se animó cuando ella estaba allí para él.

Dawn sentía que la amaba mucho y del mismo modo, ella había dado su amor por él. Planearon su futuro, lo que querían ser, cuántos hijos quieren, etc. Su madre aprobó a Ash, ella vio cómo es que él era alguien muy digno de su hija, ella vio cómo es que él siempre la respetaba en todo momento.

Dawn estaba tan feliz de que su madre haya aprobado a Ash. De hecho, él fue el mejor hombre que cualquier chica pidiera desear y se alegró de que él era de ella. Dawn realmente lo ama tanto que ella movería montañas sólo para estar con él.

Pero un día, un nuevo tipo vino. Se veía diferente, pero ella vio cuánto igual estaba con Ash. Había un brillo en sus ojos. El chico nuevo se acercó a ella y hablaron. Se llevaban bien tan rápido como con Ash. Él fue encantador y hermoso. Ash no tiene eso. Estaba confiado y fuerte. Ash no tiene eso. Ella sentía protegida cuando estaba con él. Con Ash, tuvo que perseverar a través de todos los estados dados a ella por qué ella estaba con un fracaso. Con el nuevo tipo charlaban y se reían en la escuela, en el hogar a través de teléfono hasta la mañana.

Todos los días, Dawn veía a Ash esperándola en las puertas. Él era precioso, como siempre, y se prometió a buscarlo durante su tiempo libre. Pero le gustaba demasiado este tipo. Él era todo lo que Ash nunca podría haber sido. Él tenía el control de su vida. Se podría decir que ella considera a este chico como una versión mejorada de Ash.

Un día, llegaron a la escuela juntos y él alzó las manos. Ella sonrió a ese contacto. Ese día, ella no recordaba haber visto la llamada de Ash para ella. Ella se encogió de hombros.

La mejor amiga de Dawn, May, fue a advertirle de sus acciones, de lo herido que estaba Ash por todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero a Dawn no le importaba porque tenía a un tipo que era mucho mejor que él.

Cuando ella ganó el concurso para el festival anual, él estaba allí, pero… ¿dónde estaba Ash? En ninguna parte podía ser encontrado. No podía ver incluso cuando Ash estaba allí justo en frente de ella. Ella había convertido a ese nuevo tipo en su Ash. Durante el torneo cuando el chico nuevo batalló con el viejo Ash, ella aplaudió por él. No por el vieja Ash, pero si para él. Ella no vio cómo es que a Ash le dolía demasiado eso. El chico ganó y se fue a tomar todo el campeonato por sí mismo. Ella se asombró de él y fue a darle un abrazo justo en frente de la multitud, orgulloso de lo que ella tenía. Él le pidió que fuera su novia y ella aceptó sin dudarlo.

Ahora, su mejor amiga vino en busca de ella una vez más. Ella siguió insistiendo sobre la forma en la que vio a Ash llorando y que ella realmente debe ir a buscarlo. Pero Dawn tenía suficiente de tratar de cuidar de Ash. Este nuevo tipo era mil veces mejor que lo que nunca podría ser Ash. Ese día, ella no vio a Ash, no es que le importara.

Una noche, ella estaba con el chico nuevo caminando en la acera y disfrutando de la brisa de la noche juntos. Ella sintió que realmente le gusta este chico nuevo. Vio Ash mirarlos, ella no se preocupaba por él. Ella quería estar con este nuevo chico para siempre.

Esa noche fue la primera noche en la que fue besada por él. Se le dio el hormigueo en su cuerpo para lo fuerte y poderoso que el beso fue, no como Ash. Pero había algo demasiado contundente en ese beso y le falta algo que sólo se podía encontrar cuando besó a Ash. Esa noche llegó a casa con una sonrisa.

"Hola mamá!"

Dawn podía ver como su madre estaba enojada y decepcionado por ella.

"¿Dónde estabas y con quién estabas?" Ella dijo con una voz en un tono de mucha seriedad.

"¡Yo estaba con… con Ash!" Dawn sonrió antes de dirigirse a su habitación felizmente.

'Oh Ash ... tenías razón en esto… estoy muy decepcionada de ti… Dawn' Johanna pensó para sí misma.

Los próximos días, Dawn estaba en el séptimo cielo. Se sentía feliz de nuevo. Aunque su madre era extraño, ella se encogió de hombros como un temperamento temporal que tenía. Ella disfrutó de su tiempo con el chico nuevo. Pero algo faltaba en su vida. Podía sentir dolor y tristeza en momentos como cuando llegó a la escuela o durante el almuerzo. Un día, May empezó a reprimirle a Dawn. May estaba furiosa con ella por alguna razón. Incluso su novio, Drew, llegó ese momento para reprenderla por lo que había hecho. Ellos no decían a ella lo que pasaba. Pero tiene que ser parte de la razón por la que había una pieza que falta en su vida.

Fue mientras hablaba con el chico nuevo, su nuevo novio que se dio cuenta de lo que faltaba de hecho. Ella no había visto a su Ash después de los pocos días desde que el nuevo chico la besó. Fue cuando su mamá se enojó con ella también.

'Bueno, Ash vendrá a buscarme. Yo sé que lo hará'. Dawn se consoló a sí misma. Pero aun así, ella no lo vio durante todo el día. Ella preguntó al nuevo chico si sabía dónde estaba, pero este dijo que no le debería de importar pues Ash ya no era su novio. Dawn se sintió perturbada y sorprendida por lo que dijo.

"¡No! Eso no puede ser... Sé que es todavía por ahí." Dawn sacó el collar de pokéball que Ash le había dado a ella en su primer aniversario.

"Qué es eso?" Preguntó el Nueva chico.

"Esto me lo dio Ash. Un collar, dijo que me proteja por siempre." Dijo Dawn. "¿Dónde estás Ash...?"

El nuevo chico se adelantó y preguntó a Dawn de que desechara el collar pues él era su novio, pero ella no lo haría. Dawn sentía un gran vacío. Ella finalmente se dio cuenta de la pieza que le faltaba en su vida. No había nadie esperándola en la puerta. No había nadie en el almuerzo buscándola y sonriendo mientras ella come. No hubo besos y abrazos cariñosos de Ash. Ella sintió el dolor en su corazón. Aun cuando el nuevo tipo vino tratando de consolarla, este la abrazo y la beso pero Dawn lo apartó. Quería Ash y sólo a él. Fue ahora que por fin se dio cuenta de eso.

Después de la escuela se dirigió al lugar de espera habitual en la que Ash siempre la esperaba, así sea que el clima este con una fuerte llovizna, o con un fuerte sol, ella quería esperar al chico cariñoso y encantador con el que siempre caminaba devuelta a casa para poder hablar con su madre. Johanna siempre le dice a Dawn lo afortunada que era en tener a Ash como un novio. Ella siempre sonreía y estoy de acuerdo con ella. Ash era en verdad el mejor novio cualquier chica podría tener.

Pero el sol se estaba poniendo y Dawn había estado esperando durante horas aún no había visión de él. Su mejor amiga May llegó diciéndole que se lo merecía y le dijo que Ash nunca más la volvería a estar esperando después de esa horrible acción que hiso. Dawn cayó al suelo y lloró. El nuevo chico vino una vez más para abrazarla. Pero ella no se sienta para nada bien en absoluto. El dolor no desaparece. Quería a Ash.

Dawn le pidió que fuera a casa. Quería esperar a que ella se calmara pero ella le gritó que se fuera. Él se enojó. Después de todo lo que había hecho, su corazón todavía no estaba con él. El empezó a causar estragos en ella. Ella gritó pues este la empezó a morder el cuello, pero fue en vano. Él era demasiado fuerte y poderoso, este estaba que la abrazaba con mucha violencia. A pesar de que todavía estaban en la escuela, no había nadie más allí.

"Bueno, si no puedo tener tu corazón, voy a tener su cuerpo. Tu dulce cuerpo sexy, Dawn."

Dawn comenzó a llorar histéricamente. Ella finalmente se enteró de que ella cayó en el tipo de persona que la quería por su cuerpo, el chico que aparto a Ash para estar con él.

"¡NO! ¡Vete! ¡ASH!" Ella gritó, pero nadie estaba allí para ella. Ella lloró y sabía que lo inevitable iba a suceder. El chico nuevo estaría a punto de tomar su virginidad.

Dawn pensó en las cosas que deberían haber sido. Ella dejó de luchar. Ella quería que su primera vez fuera con Ash. Pero este era demasiado noble y le dijo que iba a esperar a que ella estuviera totalmente preparada para estar con él. Ash, lo mejor que le ha pasado a ella y sin embargo ella tontamente lo apartó por un monstruo.

Ella sintió que su camisa se retiraba al igual que su falda. Cuando estaba a punto de que le quitasen su ropa interior, empezó a brillar un resplandor. El collar en forma de pokéball, que le había dado Ash en su primer aniversario. Ella recordaba con claridad. Él quería que ella siempre estuviera segura y este collar fue parte de la protección que él quería que ella tuviera. Dijo que una parte de él lo haría, el siempre estaría allí con ella por toda la eternidad. Ash la protegería contra viento y marea. Dawn sonrió ante ese recuerdo.

De repente, una tonalidad azul había rodeado al chico nuevo. Él se alejó flotando. Dawn se sorprendió. Justo en ese momento, la pokéball en su collar expulso a un pokémon en frente de ella. El nuevo chico voló por los aires y se golpeó la cabeza en la valla. Fue noqueado.

"Pongase en su ropa Dawn."

Dawn cumplió inmediatamente. Ella sonrió. Todavía podía entregarle su cuerpo y alma al hombre que amaba verdaderamente. Incluso cuando ella estaba en peligro, incluso cuando ella empujó a Ash a la distancia, él todavía estaba allí para ella. Dawn la ama más que nunca antes. Pero primero, tenía que encontrarlo.

"Hola ¿quién es usted?" Dawn no había visto un pokémon como ese antes en toda su vida. Ese pokémon tenía un aura que le dio las vibraciones peligrosas. Fue de gran alcance.

"Eso no es importante. Hiciste un gran daño a Ash y ahora ya pudiste a ver cuáles son las consecuencias. Él te amaba verdaderamente y lo apartó. Estoy decepcionado de ti Dawn. Pero me prometieron que le sirva. Me pidió que le prometiere que estaré allí para protegerlo a usted a pesar de que yo no lo quiero. Él sabía que esto iba a pasar. "

"Ash..." Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus ojos de nuevo. Dawn no podía comprender por qué ella quiso empujarlo lejos por otro tipo. Quería encontrarlo, para estar en sus brazos, para besarlo y también con la esperanza de que la perdonaría.

Mewtwo había regresado a la pokéball que tenía en el collar. Dawn había mantenido ese collar de forma permanente desde su primer aniversario. Hubo momentos en el nuevo chico le pidió que se quitase el collar, pero no podía. Le recordaba a Ash en el interior de su corazón y Dawn nunca volvería a tener ese collar fuera sin importar lo que pase. Fue una suerte pues el collar era parte del amor y la protección de Ash que Dawn podría atesorar y amar, especialmente cuando se le salvó de destinos peores que la muerte.

Ella salió corriendo en busca de su casa. Quería darle una sorpresa al decirle que lo sentía y que quería reanudar su relación. Fue una tontería de su parte pensar que un roto corazón era tan fácil de curar. Dawn golpeó la puerta. A pesar de su pelo no estaba ordenada, ella sabía que a Ash no le importaría y honestamente, Dawn sólo quería verlo y sentirlo. La Sra Ketchum abrió la puerta y la vio. Delia tenía esa mirada de angustia en ella. Al igual que su mamá. Dawn se preguntó qué estaba pasando.

"Hola Delia. ¿Dónde está Ash?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Dawn... yo debería estar preguntando ¿Dónde está Ash." Ahora había una mirada de enojo mientras miraba. Dawn se dio cuenta de eso, sus ojos aún estaban rojos de tanto llorar

"Se ha ido ... Mi pobre Ash. Se ha ido ..." Delia cerró la puerta mientras lloraba.

Dawn sintió que el mundo se había terminado. ¿Ash irse...? ¡Su Ash? El muchacho que siempre la animaría y la consolaría cuando ella estaba por los suelos, el chico que amaba con todo el corazón ¿se había ido ...?

"No ... Esto no puede ser!" Dawn dijo en negación. Corrió a casa llorando a pedirle a su mamá para su confirmación. Recordaba vagamente ver Dawn esa noche cuando el nuevo chico le dio un beso. Era repugnante ahora que lo pensaba. Ella sabía que algo faltaba incluso entonces

"¡Mamá! Por favor, dime que has visto a Ash! Por favor, dime..." Dawn se declaró a su mamá. Ella estaba llorando histéricamente.

"Dawn..." Su madre la abrazó. Independientemente de su decepción, ella siempre sería su madre. Después de bastante tiempo, Dawn comenzó a enfriarse. Su mamá tomó un pedazo de papel y una pulsera y se lo pasó a ella. Amanecer empezó a leer a través de él y las lágrimas empezaron a caer una vez más.

_Dawn, la muchacha a quien yo había dado mi amor... Espero que estés feliz ahora con ese nuevo chico. Pude ver cómo desde el primer día que lo vistes, hubo destellos en tus ojos. Estaba celoso pues mi amor estaba interesado en alguien más. Pero yo aún confiaba en ti para saber que sigo siendo el chico que te gusta. Así que esperé para que usted deje que el enamoramiento desaparece. Aunque quiero golpearlo por el hecho de que la llevo lejos de mi vida, yo sabía que sólo te iba a hacer enojar. Yo no te poseo. Usted es usted mismo Dawn y usted puede hacer su propia decisión. _

_Así que esperé. Cada mañana, esperé a que venga y me dejaras acompañarte al salón de clases. Esperé a que me des un beso ardiente y que me digas que te diste cuenta de que soy todavía tu novio, el que te amaba. Pero cada vez, estaba más con ese chico, hablando, sonriendo y coqueteando entre sí. Entonces, un día, vi sus manos entre las suyas. Yo quería darle un puñetazo e incluso matarlo. Perro eso haría que pensaras que soy un monstruo. Así que me rendí a la lógica y te deje ir con él. _

_Me convertí en calma. No quería hablar con nadie más. Yo estaba solo. Durante el almuerzo, que estaba siempre allí esperando y mirando recordaba los días en los que me decías "ven y siéntate conmigo". Me duele tanto que yo sólo quiero morir. _

_Así que en vez, traté de buscar el lado bueno. Encontraste a alguien que amas. En ese festival, yo estaba allí animándote. Pero sólo tenía ojos para él. Quería salir corriendo hacia a ti y felicitarte cuando ganaste. Pero te olvidaste de mí. Ambos luchamos, te alegraste por él, incluso te pusiste tu lindo uniforme, el mismo uniforme de porrista que me hizo comenzar un enamoramiento hacia ti. Ese fue un símbolo que alguien iría tan lejos como para mí, y ahora lo es para alguien más. _

_Mi corazón se rompió. _

_Lloré mucho esa noche. Mi teléfono todavía estaba allí, y yo estaba esperando para que llames. Nunca llamaste. Me decidí a ir a tu casa y encontrarte. En cambio, yo te encontré con él en una caminata. Hablé con tu madre y luego, te vi besándote con él. Con eso termino todo. Tuve que extrañar calma después de eso. No más ira, no más celos, la felicidad sólo para usted. _

_Pero yo no podía hacer frente después de eso. Yo no quiero pasar el resto del año viendo a los dos juntos. Elegí el movimiento cobarde. Me escapé de la realidad. _

_Pero sé que yo amo tanto Dawn que nunca voy a dar mi corazón a otra chica nunca. Usted fue el que me animó cuando estaba abajo. Tú eras la única persona que me dio esperanza. Usted me protegió de todos esos matones. _

_Sé que no podía esperar para que yo coincida con él. Me gano en esa batalla. Bueno, voy a estar de pie todavía por mi elección. Yo amo a mis pokémon tanto es así que ellos son mis amigos. No voy a ganar el poder, obligándoles a evolucionar. Pero lo que era peor en esa batalla, fue que perdí contra el esa batalla por tu amor, por tu atención. _

_De todas formas, el brazalete no es mi último regalo para usted. Espero que me recordares por los buenos momentos que tuvimos, porque los voy a recordar para siempre. Mantenga el collar con usted. Es el llamado pokémon Mewtwo. A pesar de que no quería estar en la bola de forma permanente, le hice prometer que te protegerá de todo peligro. Es un pokémon legendario clonado a partir de Mew. Tu eres la única persona que conoce ese secreto ahora que no sea yo. _

_Bueno, eso es todo. Dile a Johanna que la quiero mucho. Ella siempre fue como una madre para mí y siempre lo será. _

_Adiós Dawn. Quizás podamos vernos algún día en la vida después de esto. Espero que para ese entonces todavía me recuerdes. Te quiero para siempre. _

Dawn sentía como es que su corazón se rompió. Ella no sabía que sus acciones le dolían tanto. Pensó que Ash todavía estaría allí para ella. En cuanto a la pulsera, ella gritó mientras se lo puso.

"Ash... lo siento mucho. Por favor, vuelve a mí... te amo tanto."

Ella corrió hasta su habitación y se cubrió con la almohada. Esta la había lastimado mucho. ¿Por qué ella lo empuja lejos para el chico nuevo? Ash era mil veces mejor aquel chico. El chico nuevo era mejor que Ash en el aspecto de que sólo era más seguro y más encantador, pero nadie va a reemplazarlo. Incluso si este no le hubiera intentado violarla, ella todavía le encantaría Ash y sólo él. Dawn se comprometió a esperar por él. Él será su único amor para la eternidad.

CONTINUARA


End file.
